


Just You

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Bring Rey of Jakku Back, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon inspired, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond, Fuck TROS, One Shot, Pasaana scene fixed, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo Valentines Exchange 2020, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Day by day and night by night,We were together;All else has long been forgotten by me.”- Walt Whitman, “Leaves of Grass”Kylo Ren is the galaxy’s most eligible bachelor. Many rich families hope to forge an alliance through marrying their daughters to the Supreme Leader of the First Order. And Rey isn’t having any of it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Just You

Armitage Hux was smirking with delicious malice while Kylo Ren sighed with boredom. The general was having too much fun at the whole affair for Kylo's taste. 

Ever since he ascended as Supreme Leader of the First Order, rich families wouldn't quit approaching him with proposals of marriage and alliances. Kylo was not interested, for there was only one person he wanted and she had refused his proposal to join him and rule the galaxy together, as his Empress. That scavenger from Jakku. _Rey_. She was both stone and cotton on his shoes. 

"Your grandmother was from Naboo, was she not?" Hux grinned. "Perhaps you might receive a proposal from the Gungan king. You and a Gungan princess would make a lovely couple."

Kylo just looked at him with both rage and annoyance.

"An alliance with the Gungans would be of no interest." Allegiant General Enric Pryde said, always the pragmatic. "The Supreme Leader must choose a more appropriate and profitable union who might benefit the First Order. We should focus on the offers from the Core Worlds."

Pryde turned on the visual projector and a hologram of a female Quarren appeared, much to Hux amusement. She had facial tentacles projected from her lower jaw, with dark pink skin and a pair of deep turquoise eyes, and two long protuberances extended from either side of her face. Her hands were finned and had suction-tipped fingers. She was dressed in a velvet green gown.

"Morla Leven from Coruscant," Pryde explained. "Very wealthy family with connections to Mon Cala."

"I think that's a splendid option, Allegiant General," Hux said, trying not to laugh. "What do you think, Supreme Leader? No? Fine, let's see the rest of the ladies."

"Dornyza Quizan from Eufornis Major."

The hologram of a female Twi'lek appeared and Kylo Ren was about to lose his temper. This whole operation was doing nothing more than wasting his valuable time, the time he could use to track her and the Resistance down. 

" _From Ralltiir... Corulag... Dowut..._ " Pryde's voice seemed far away.

"This one looks acceptable." General Domaric Quinn pointed out to the hologram of a female human from the planet Kuat called Shalla Velos.

"Kuat is a most valuable asset, indeed." Pryde nodded. "Kuat Drive Yards corporative is the largest producer of warships in the galaxy."

The Bond opened.

**_"I've told you I have no interest in talking to you!"_ **

He heard Rey's voice, still upset about what transpired between them at _The Supremacy_. But he didn't turn to face her and she felt a bit disappointed with his indifference. His face seemed tired and bored. He was probably in one of his conferences, plotting ways to take control of the entire galaxy and destroy the Resistance.

"Fine, let's just stay silent until this ends." Rey eye-rolled. "Perhaps one day we'll learn how to control this- thing."

"I've seen enough, generals," Kylo said but he wasn't talking to her. "Yes, I'm sure they are all delightful ladies-"

" _Ladies_!?" Rey felt her entire body freeze, while the book fell from her hands. "What ladies?"

"Supreme Leader?" General Quinn asked, taken aback by his sudden pause.

Kylo tried to overlook Rey and focus on maintaining his conversation as normal as possible but her presence was hard to ignore.

"We'll continue this discussion later." Kylo nodded and rose from his seat. "Council dismissed."

Everyone rose to their feet while the Supreme Leader exited the room and headed into the hallway. 

"Why were you talking about "ladies" with your generals?" Rey asked in a demanding tone, thousands of questions burning inside her mind.

Kylo stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her, while Rey tried to stay calm and unaffected by the closeness of his body. Her chin up while looking into his face, his dark eyes, his pouting lips. _Damn you, Ben!_

"Do you think I would ever share the First Order's affairs of state with you?" Kylo said, gazing into her eyes, his hands trembling. "For you to report back to those traitors you call friends?"

"I could never tell them." Rey tried not to sound too desperate. "How could I possibly know whatever it's happening in the First Order?"

"I'm sure the Resistance spies will soon give you knowledge." 

They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Heart pumping in their ears and the air heavy of their chests. Rey gazed upon his lips, as she did at the elevator of Snoke's Dreadnought. When Rey had promised she would help him and Ben would turn back to the Light. She was foolish in believing her vision of their future together. He was still Kylo Ren. And _kriff_ , she wanted him still. Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, they were the same person, after all. Rey felt ashamed of her desires. What would the Resistance ever think of her if they knew?

"It could have been you," Kylo said with both resentment and sorrow. "If only you had taken my hand."

He turned his back on her, proceeding his route, while Rey just stood there with a heavy heart.

 _I_ _did want to take your hand,_ she wanted to say but the words never left her throat.

***

"The Supreme Leader of the First Order is- searching for a bride," Leia said with a hint of melancholy in her voice. "I'm sure he'll choose the wealthiest one who'll provide the First Order with more resources and power."

Rey tried her best not to display her inner turmoil. _Ben was getting married? What now?_

"This is bad news for us, guys." Poe Dameron said. "The First Order will make the best alliance possible. It could cut down our supplies, our ships even. So what's the plan?"

"The plan, General Dameron?" Leia asked with incredulity.

"Yes, we have to prevent this." 

For once, Rey and Poe had an agreement on something.

"Poe's right." Rose Tico nodded. 

"Don't be foolish," Leia said. "We can't do anything about it. We barely have any allies left."

"And if the First Order goes through with this, we might be left with no allies at all," Poe recalled. "Can you... talk to him?"

"General Dameron, that's highly inappropriate!" Commander Larma D'Acy said in disbelief.

"I for once pity whoever marries that monster." Finn said to Rey, and she struggled not to reply and act like her usual self. 

Leia sighed and turned around, heading into her quarters.

Rey decided to go after her. Even if their circumstances were different, they were still connected by the love they felt towards Ben. _Love? Kriff, don't be stupid, Rey! You are not in love with him!_ She tried to shake these thoughts away but wasn't successful. Tears were beginning to form on her eyes but Rey wiped them off with the back of her hand. She was not going to cry about this. She was not going to cry because she would lose him forever... she already lost him.

_"It could have been you"._

His words echoing on her mind. If only she had taken his hand. But no one would ever forgive her for that betrayal.

"General." Rey asked permission to enter Leia's quarters.

"Come on in, Rey." The woman replied, making an effort to smile.

"I just wanted to see if you are okay."

"I'm fine." Leia nodded. "I've been through far worse than my only son marrying for power and wealth while being the leader of the organization I seek to destroy. And are _you_ okay, Rey?"

Leia observed the distressed expression upon Rey's face.

"Yeah... yes! Why wouldn't I?" 

Rey tried to smile but was sure it came off as artificial as it was.

"I know you care for my son," Leia said and Rey felt her cheeks reddening. "But Ben has made his own choices."

"Care- Wha-? I don't know what you're talking about, general."

But Leia's only reply was a meaningful look.

***

The Bond opened.

There he was, shirtless again, with nothing more than those _kriffing_ black pants. He was seated down with his legs crossed and Rey realized he was alone in his quarters. The disturbance inside of her was consuming her, making it hard to concentrate on her training. How dare he meditate when the entire galaxy seems to be crumbling apart? 

"I've heard you are getting married."

Kylo took a deep breath and opened his eyes to face her. He noticed her eyes were red and with dark circles around them.

"I see the news has reached the Resistance. Having a rough day, are you?"

Rey realized he was toying with her, trying to provoke her, and she tried her best to look untouched by any of it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I offered you my hand and you refused." He recalled. "You wanted to take it."

"I did not-"

"Still lying to yourself, I see."

"I won't give into this!"

Rey said and he rose to his feet, walking towards her. She felt him getting closer and closer and took a step back, trying to keep a distance between herself and his naked and majestic torso.

"You already have," He said with a husky voice, too close for Rey's sanity. "You just don't have the guts to admit it."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

Rey whispered, looking deep into his dark eyes, which weren't so dark after all.

"Yes."

"What about you?" Rey held her head up high. "I've been inside your head. You are pretending to be someone you're not, _Kylo Ren_. Or should I call you, Ben Solo?"

"Ben Solo is dead-"

"No, he's not," Rey said. "You are Ben Solo, not this- act you so desperately try to put on."

He took a step back with hurt upon his eyes. _Damned be this scavenger and her power over him!_

"You're right," Rey nodded. "I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand. I never wanted an empire, just you."

"Ben Solo wasn't ever good enough for anyone."

"He is to me."

Rey said while closing the distance between them, placing her lips into his, softly, and shy even. 

"No!" Rey walked back with her hands covering her lips, startled by her action. "I wasn't thinking! This wasn't supposed to happen, I-"

But before she could finish, he had taken her into his arms and placed his lips onto hers again. Rey felt herself melting on his embrace, his fingers running through the curvature of her back and caressing the back of her scalp. The Force passing between them was electrifying. She felt the wetness of his mouth when he deepened the kiss and her body seemed to be catching fire. His hands on her waist making her mind blurry and dazing, she was losing herself until-

"Please, stop!" 

He let go of her while Rey tried to regain her breath. Her heart was racing inside her chest and her hands went through her hair, trying to fix it. 

"We can't do this," she said. "You are my enemy."

"I'm not your enemy."

"You are the Resistance's enemy," Rey recalled. "We are fighting on opposite sides of a war. It's not possible."

***

The next time they met face to face was on the battlefield, on the desert planet of Pasaana.

Rey ran into a nearby cave and he followed on her trail. She held her lightsaber close while he appeared in front of her, amidst the darkness. 

"I don't want to fight you, Rey."

He switched off his saber and placed it on his utility belt.

"You are the Supreme Leader of the First Order," Rey said but her words bearing little conviction. "I have to do it, I have to fight you."

Rey attacked but he stopped it with his hands, holding her wrists. They whirled until they lost balance and fall onto the ground and rolled over further into the depths of the cave. Rey landed on top of him, both their chests panting. She had the lightsaber pressed against his heart, and he gazed upon it and then into her eyes.

"Come on," He groaned. "Do it. Kill me."

Rey's eyebrows joined while she struggled to regain her breath.

His hands traveled to the sides of her face and brought her closer until their lips joined. It was a rough kiss, violent at first but soon turned passionate. She felt his tongue on her lips, asking permission to explore her mouth. As he did, Rey felt her core getting warmer, and she felt a hardness against it while being certain it wasn't his lightsaber. 

He rolled over her, making her drop the saber. Gently touching her face, he took her lips into his again. His hand traveled down her stomach and into between her legs, and he was satisfied to discover that she was already wet down there. His lips moved down to her cleavage and took one of her nipples in, licking, kissing and biting. Rey shivered and a cry escaped her throat. He returned to her neck, thrilling kisses into her mouth, while his fingertips caressed her already moistened clit. Her entire body whining on his hands.

"Say my name." He whispered against her ear, biting her lobe.

"Kylo-"

"No, my real name."

"Ben."

A smile crossed Rey's face, a smile that soon turned into a cry of pleasure as he worked his fingers inside of her.

It was too late to turned back now. Rey didn't want it to stop either. She could feel his hardness stroking against her leg, wanting and begging to be touched, and so she did. Her hands went to the bulk on his trousers, feeling the thick and solid length pulsing against her palm. She heard him moan for the first time and oh, It was too much to bear, all her sanity gone, the only thing left was an intense desire for him to take her. 

"Oh, Ben..." Rey groaned against his chest while he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. "Take me, make me yours... _please_."

"Are you sure?" He licked her neck, causing her to tremble.

"I've never been so sure."

They helped each other out of their clothes and, oh, finally Rey got a glimpse of his entire bare body. He was broad and muscled, his flesh marked with scars of old battles. She should have felt nervous but she didn't. Rey's hands rested upon his chest, feeling his skin, while he held her waist, body against body, nudity against nudity. He climbed on top of her and place himself at her entrance, parting her folds with his tip and slid right inside. They both moaned, and he stood still for a while, allowing her to accommodate his length. 

She was getting wetter and he groaned when he trusted deep into her, pulling in and out. Rey's hands traveled through his hair, his messy dark locks, while her legs entwined behind his back, allowing him to go deeper. He went faster and Rey's moans grew louder. No one would hear them there. They were the only people left in the entire galaxy, everything else was forgotten. There was no war, no Sith, no Jedi, no Resistance, and no First Order: they were the only ones left alive. It was a feeling like no other, finally finding release for their frustrated feelings and desires. Oh, for how long they both wanted this, for longer than Rey herself even dared to admit.

Something was growing deep inside and it grew and grew until it burst in an electrifying sensation of relief and bliss, their bodies shaking and soaring. In a final trust, Rey felt him coming inside of her as her walls tightening and vibrated. His head bouncing on her chest, kissing the skin and trying to recover his breath. 

"Tomorrow we'll run away," He said, stroking her hair gently. "And we'll never look back."

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> [Gungan](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gungan)  
> [Core Worlds](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Core_Worlds)  
> [Quarren](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Quarren)  
> [Mon Cala](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mon_Cala)  
> [Eufornis Major](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Eufornis_Major)  
> [Twi'lek](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Twi%27lek)  
> [Kuat](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kuat)  
> ***
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
